Fairy Lights
by Kayapride
Summary: A Kayapride and Tella collaboration. University tests, assignments and classes can be a real horror. Two students never thought that those three simple things can bring them together in such and unexpected way. Li & Kinomoto
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Summary: **_A Kayapride and Tella collaboration._University tests, assignments and classes can be a real horror. Two students never thought that those three simple things can bring them together in such and unexpected way. (Li & Kinomoto)

**Chapter 1: Coffee, Tea, Tests and Assignments**

Sakura paused when she saw him sitting next to the only table available in the over crowded campus coffee shop. Oh, how she loathed him. She hated every part of him and she marvelled in her love for hating him. Syaoran Li…

Li looked up form his books to see Sakura searching for a table. He caught her eyes and gave her one of his best 'dog eating' smirks. Sakura's hair stood up with irritation when she saw that smirk.

Ignoring him she dumped her books on the table before scratching a bill out of her purse for tea. Keeping her head high and her attitude even higher she ordered her tea and smiled gratefully at the elderly owner when she took hold of the large polystyrene cup.

Li stood up from his table and walked over to the counter, making sure he brushed past Sakura with his shoulder, as he took out money and ordered a cup of coffee. Sakura gritted her teeth as she felt Li touching her, but she kept her cool and walked to her table.

She soon drowned herself in her _Intercultural Communication_ notes, adding some as she studied. She frowned when she picked up her cup of tea for the hundredth time only to find it empty, laughing slightly at herself she placed it aside and focused on the effects of stereotyping in society.

Li stood up form his books and sighed. He really needed to discuss the survivor case study with her, since he's not so sure if what he said was right. He walked up to her and made sure he stood behind her. "Hmmmm… Intercultural Communication, the perfect subject for you, since you're a culture on your own and really don't know how to communicate."

"Hardi-har-har Li. I didn't know that your very limited vocabulary allowed for such an extensive use of words that are clearly above you level of understanding."

"Well, I had to lower my standards, otherwise you wouldn't have understood me." He smirked.

"I'll ignore that over clichéd comment. Now what do you want?" She shot a glare at his handsome grinning face. He had taken the opportunity to place himself in the chair opposite her, to Sakura's annoyance. She gritted her teeth when he made himself comfortable. "Don't get too comfortable you brat, you are not staying."

"Well actually I am." He answered. "Because I need to discuss something with you, and I won't leave until you have listened." He watched as she thought about it. "Let me put it this way, the sooner you listen, the sooner I'll disappear from this table. Deal?" He really didn't want to ask her for help, but he didn't have a choice, if he wanted to pass the test he needed it.

He needed her help and she could see it. He was a smart man and his marks reflected it, but when it comes to putting two and two together to form a very equal five, he was lost. "I suppose it's the SURVIVOR case study form Chapter 9 that's to getting you." He nodded and she sighed. "Fine get your stuff and I'll explain it to you but there's one condition."

"Oh, really, and what may that be?" he asked as he leaned over to the other table to get his books and notes. He wasn't really surprised at the 'one condition' thing. With Sakura there was always a condition, most of the time it was something he didn't like, but it was at least always bearable.

"You have to help me with the VKK assignment. I'm not sure what that crazy woman wants me to write for her and those stupid articles she gave us is a bunch of bull…"

Li's mouth almost dropped open with surprise. 'A girl who doesn't understand feminists, now that's something you don't see everyday.' He thought to himself. He knew that if he said that out loud his chance of understanding the case study would fly out of the window and into the drain. "Okay, deal." He held out his hand so that they could shake on it.

Pleased with herself she shook his hand. "Very well Mr. Li, let the group study begin." She flipped open her text book to the appropriate chapter as Li moved in to sit next to her. "Okay, so what they are basically saying is that by showing that the participants had to deliver medicine to the village, they are stereotyping and degrading the people of the country. They are emphasizing the false belief that people from third world countries are dependent on first world countries."

"I understand that part, but what I don't understand is what it has to do with Intercultural Communication." Li said. He then shook his head and read the question again. "Wait, I think I do understand. What the study is really about is that seeing that culture, the audience immediately generalise it to the whole country and they get wrong idea. Is that it?" Really hoping he's right because that chapter is giving him a headache.

"Yes. See, a lot of people don't travel or have never travelled, they are the ones who are more inclined to believe what they see on TV and interpret it as being a truthful and accurate representation." Her eyes lifted from the white pages to meet his and she smiled cheekily at his dark gaze. "The question I'm placing my money on is the one about Global Imperialism. That woman is mad enough to ask it."

"That's something I can agree with. That woman is like a damn mosquito. She whines in your ear, but stays out of squashing reach." He joked. But it's the truth that communication lecturer can really be highly annoying. "Anyways I guess I should thank you, I actually think I can answer that question now." He added a bit more seriously as he looked at his watch. "Meet me here tomorrow after English and I'll try and explain, that bunch of bull, you call the articles, to you." He closed his books and started packing them in his bags.

"I can't." Sakura answered as he put her own study materials away and pulled her beaten down student card from her key ring. She frowned at the mutilated piece of plastic. "I have to drop Tomoyo off on my way, since her car is still in the shop. Could you come to my house around three?"

"I guess I could do that, but then you have to make me lunch. I can't explain things on an empty stomach." He grinned. He heard that Sakura can really make some delicious food and he desperately wants to try it out.

"Fine, fine… I'll be eating at that time myself." She glanced at her watch. "Oh crap! We only have about 5 minutes to get there and it's on the other side of campus!"

"Well I guess we should hurry up then." He said as he started to walk. "Not that I'm really enthusiastic about writing the test." His words were barely spoken when Sakura came charging past him, running like the devil was after her. "Well I guess I should run to." He thought and picked up his pace. They both arrived just in time, panting from the run. They each took and exam paper and answer book and went to sit next to Tomoyo and Eriol.

Sakura scolded Tomoyo with an intense glare when she lifted a questioning brow at her and the man sitting next to her. She watched her friend shrug and turn her eyes to her question paper before she turned to her own. She frowned when a hand tapped her leg slightly half way through the paper. Looking down without drawing attention to herself she took the piece of gum Li offered her.

Li watched as Sakura glared at Tomoyo, then turn to her question paper. She took her pen and started chewing on the back end while reading through the questions. He shook his head and took out a piece of gum. He looked around to see if anyone was watching and seeing that the lecturers were busy, he tapped her on the leg and offered her the gum. He smiled as she took the gum and started chewing on it instead of her pen. Satisfied he turned back to his own paper and went on answering the questions.

**AN-Tella: Hey people. This is just a fic that I wrote with one of my best friends, Kayapride, while we were in class and not paying attention or waiting for class to start. Not much thought went into this from my part, since it was really just to help pass the time. But it was fun writing it with her and you will see that we play on one another's humour and sarcastic remarks. You'll see that it is not my normal writing style, I adjusted it to fit with Lizaan's – it has to form a unity somehow. I wrote Sakura's P.O.V. Enjoy the rest.**

**Thank you!**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Hey guys! I'm the other author! I really hope you guys enjoy our little fic. As Tella said, we started this out of boredom and well it became so much fun to write it! So please let us know what you think! And if you have any questions or flames or reviews, please do not hesitate! We would really appreciate your comments! I wrote Li's point of view, (Trust me it wasn't easy, since I'm not a guy, so bare with me) and he may be a bit out of character here and there. Oh yeah, I'm also new to writing CCS fanfics, since I only wrote DBZ fics, so please don't hold it against me!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

**Kayapride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 2: Ditching, Cars and Rings**

Sakura yawned as she sank down in her seat. She was exhausted from her lack of sleep over the past two days and the test that she wrote the previous night had taken the last of her energy. Bored she turned to look at the person who sat down next to her. Greeting Li with a small 'hi' she closed he eyes and slipped into a sleep as the lecturer's voice started washing over his students.

Li shook his head at Sakura as her eyes closed. He too was tempted to fall asleep but he was afraid that the lecturer would say something important. Okay that was a lie; the lecturer never said anything important. He took out some of the VKK articles and started to read them, so that he would be able to help Sakura understand it better. When he finished with two of the articles he realised that the lecturer was done with the class. He turned to Sakura and started to shake her gently to wake her up.

Sakura jumped when someone touched her. "Welcome sunshine." She growled something under her breath and sank down in her seat. "I'm beat." She yawned. "I am beyond beat, I am dog tired and that's saying a lot. My dog sleeps more than a cat."

"You don't say." Li replied dodging a hand carelessly swung his way. "Think about it this way. You only have one more class to go to and then another hour and then I will be at your house to brighten up your day."

"Oh joy! I feel so fortunate. The great Syaoran Li is going to brighten my day, what ever would I do without you?"

"Well for starters, you wouldn't be able to do the VKK assignments and you wouldn't be able to practice your sarcasm on anyone." He chuckled at Sakura's annoyed look. "All joking aside, I will be at your house a little after three, I have to run an errand for my mother first."

"Don't you have butlers to do that kind off stuff?"

"Ha, ha. We do actually but mother wants me to do it, something about learning responsibility."

Sakura burst with laughter and it doubled when he gave her a death glare. "You having to learn responsibility at this age… Ha! Ha!" She abruptly stopped her laughing and a thoughtful look crossed her features. "Speaking of let's skip English. I never pay attention in that class and Tomoyo got her car back sooner, so I can catch a ride with you."

"First you laugh at me and now you want a ride? You really have to get your priorities straight. You can't insult someone and expect them, to do a favour for you." He told her. "But since I am a nice guy, I will give you a lift, but then you are going to have to owe me a really BIG lunch, because I am really, really, really hungry." He whined.

"Yes Mr. Wolf, just don't eat poor innocent little me." She shot him her most innocent million-dollar smile.

Li growled at her and started walking. When she didn't follow he turned around. "You coming or what?" he yelled at her. Sakura shrugged and walked next to him. They walked in silence to the gate. When they got there Li took out his student card and his car keys.

Sakura lazily pulled her own card from her pocket and swiped to unlock the gate. "Wait up, will you?" She kicked the gate and it swung open allowing her to squeeze through before she ran after him. Breathing heavily she jumped on his back and laughed at his loud protests.

"What the! Hey get off me!" he yelled as he felt the weight on his back. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as she laughed. "Look if you were a bit lighter I wouldn't have cared. But you weigh a ton!" He complained, not realising the danger of his words.

"I weigh a ton do I?" She tightened her grip on him and leaned closer to his face. An evil grin played on her lips as she whispered the one threat she knew he would never be able to resist. "Fine, I'll go on a diet and not eat anything this afternoon. And you, since you were so kind to point out my flaw, can diet with me."

"Did I say you weigh a ton? ... uh… I meant you are a lot of fun. Uh… uh…" He said nervously. He knew that it was lame but he was hungry, really, really hungry. "I'm sorry, you don't weigh a thing, see I can carry easily, no problem. I hardly feel you at all." He stood a bit straighter and started to walk faster, just to prove his point.

"Cut the crap, Li." She let herself drop to her feet and walked next to him, a cheeky grin played on her lips as she bumped him with shoulder. "I'll still make you something to eat. I might be nasty at times, but I am not heartless. I know growing boys need their food."

"Good, glad to know you see things my way." He said with relief. "But seriously, you are really not fat or anything." The finally got to his car and he pressed the button to open it.

"Ohhh! You have one of those cute Renaults! I love these cars, they are totally adorable." She practically danced around the car looking at every curve and angle possible.

"My car in NOT cute and it's especially NOT ADORABLE!" Li growled. "Cars in general are not cute, a puppy yes, a car NO!" He almost gagged as he said the word cute. 'So typical a girl.' He thought as he heard her squeal at something in the car.

"Says guys." She opened the door and poked her head inside before sitting down in the driver's seat. "This is amazing. May I drive?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a kiss on top?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NO!"

"Spoilsport." She moved over to the passenger seat before Li nearly sat on her. "Even refused a kiss." She mumbled under her breath as he started the car.

"I'm not a spoilsport, I'm just careful." Li replied as he drove through the gates. "And I didn't refuse a kiss, I just didn't want to take advantage of you." He added, enjoying the way her face grew a shade red.

"Ha! What do you call your constant emphasis on how I am to feed you?"

"That is called giving you advice. You wouldn't want me to be half of what I can be when I explain VKK to you, now do you?" he answered.

"Maybe you'll be more bearable then."

"See now, that's the spirit. It helps to see the good side of things sometimes."

"I didn't mean it that way! Oh, just forget it. So what do you have to do for your mother?"

"I have to pick up a ring for my sister's present." He turned into the next street. " Heaven knows what she's going to do with another ring. She already has one for each finger. But then again it's tradition." He turned into the entrance of the shopping mall and parked at the first space he could find.

"Is it her birthday?"

"No, my sister gave birth to her first child" Li answered as he switched off his car and climbed out, Sakura following.

"You're an uncle? That's so cute! Uncle Syaoran!" She grinned at his un-amused expression and raised eyebrow. "So Uncle Syaoran, what jeweller are we visiting?" Sakura teased and gave him her most innocent million dollar smile.

"I'm going to ignore the uncle part and we're going to American Swiss."

"Ah, the ladies choice." Sakura smiled at the shop assistant and took her place next to Li as he patiently waited in front of the counter. "Hey look at this." She smiled down at a beautiful elegant engagement ring displayed in a brightly lit display case. "I will be in heaven if my boyfriend gives me that one day."

"Well you set high standards." Li told her as he saw the dreamy look on her face. "Your boyfriend is going to have to be really rich to be able to afford that ring." He turned back to the counter as the shop assistant asked what he could do for Li.

"I'm here to pick up the order for Mrs. Yelan Li." Li answered and turned back to Sakura as the assistant left to get the order. She was still drooling over the ring.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll have to settle for a look a like. That's if I get a boyfriend and if I don't there is no way I will ever be able to afford anything of this sort. Even a look-alike." She smiled at Li. "We are not exactly in the most profitable area of business."

Li shrugged. "I guess not. But who knows maybe one day your ship will come in, carrying the perfect guy with the perfect bank account. I mean anything can happen." Just then the shop assistant returned with a small velvet box.

"Here you go sir, the order for Mrs. Li. I hope it's to your liking." Li took the box and opened it to expect the ring.

Sakura's eyes grew wide at the sight of the yellow diamond set in white gold. "No way! Those are some of the most expensive diamonds in the world! It's beautiful Li! Really extraordinary!" The words left her freely as she openly admired the, in her opinion, work of art.

"Yeah, it is quite amazing. Like my mother would say, 'Nothing but the best for family.' Each woman in my family receives a priceless ring when they give birth to their first child. It's a symbol of unity with the child and all the rest of the children to come." Li turned to Sakura she still admired the ring.

"Shall we go?"

"We have something similar in our family, but not on such a grand scale." She pulled a small old silver coin made into a necklace from under her shirt.

"My grandmother gave it to my mother when she got Toya, but she passed away before she could hand it to me with my first child. "It's been in our family for years." She smiled fondly at the old polished coin.

"Sometimes the most precious, most priceless things often comes from the heart." Li said, half in a trance. He then shook his head. "Anyways we better get to your place. I'm starving and you need help. So let's go." He started walking faster to his car.

"My dad always says that." Sakura fastened her seatbelt. "So what would you like to eat? I'll go big, because my dad is away and my lunch usually doubles as a dinner then. I actually forget to eat dinner sometimes."

Li nearly lost control of his car. "What! How can you forget to ear dinner?" He half asked, half yelled. "I mean, I sometimes forget to clean my room, do my chores, or wake up, but I have never forgotten to eat in my whole life!"

"That's just you. I get caught up in stuff and I forget, or rather over look the fact that I have to eat. Pasta all right with you? I have a major craving and if I'm right, there is still some triple layered chocolate mousse left."

"Pasta is always a winner with me. And I never say no to mousse. Just a question, though. What the hell is with chicks and chocolate?" Li asked.

"I don't know. What's with men and sex?"

**AN-Tella: Hey guys! You'll see that Sakura is quite sharp and not shy at all with her comments about sex – that's me. I can embarrass my friends horribly sometimes with the things I say without thinking twice about it. Just one of my 'lovely' traits. Ha-ha-ah! Anyway! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Hey! Sorry but you get double author notes! What will Li's reaction be to that? Well you'll have to find out! Thank you for the reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 3: Kero, Food and Kisses**

"Cough, cough…Okay, uhm… you got me there." Li stammered. His face giving a new meaning for the colour red. He wasn't really used to girls who would say the word sex so casually.

Sakura grinned at the embarrassed man next to her. "Its just sex Li, S-E-X. Human intercourse or whatever. No need to go all rose on me about it."

"Ha, ha… I'm just not use to girls who are so… open about it. It's not exactly the dinner topic in our family." Li answered and to his relief he parked in the Kinomoto's driveway. "Well here we are."

"It's not a dinner topic in our house either, but being the only girl in the house, I got use to men and their hormones." She opened the front door. "Especially with an older brother and a handful of his friends. Kero! Where are you boy? There you are!" She bent down and stroked the black staffie affectionately.

Li smirked. "I can imagine. Anyways nice dog." Li bent down to pet him, but quickly withdrew his hand when the dog decided to bare his teeth. Li laughed nervously and ran the hand through his hair. "Really nice dog."

"Bad boy! Li's a friend, now be nice." Sakura scolded her dog and it frowned up at Li. Slowly it sniffed Li's jeans and shoes before turning to Sakura to beg for food.

"Well at least we agree on something… we're both hungry!" he laughed as Kero barked in agreement.

"Kero is always hungry." She dropped her bag on the couch and switched on the radio before making her way into the kitchen. "Make yourself comfortable!" Her voice echoed with the music inside the modest kitchen. Singing along she started her preparation.

Li dropped his bag on the ground, next to the couch and looked around. The living room was small but comfy and inviting. He looked at all the different photos of Sakura and her family. Suddenly the radio started to play one of his favourite songs. _Breaking the Habit_ from _Linkin Park_. He bobbed his head to the music and started singing along, only to hear her also sing along, as she turned up the volume.

"You also like this song, don't you?" Li yelled above the music.

"Who doesn't? That was my favourite song from Meteora even before it became one of their singles." She smiled at Li as he entered the kitchen. "Would you mind cutting the mushrooms for me please?" Sakura asked while pointing to the wooden board and knife. "Then I can continue with the chicken."

"Sure." Li took the mushrooms and started cutting them. "So, I saw this dark haired man in most of your photos, I guess he's your brother. How old is he?" Li asked and winced when he cut his finger open.

"Yeah, that would be my idiot brother, Toya." She shook her head at the cursing man holding his bleeding finger. "Don't do that!" She pulled his hand away from his face before he could stick his bleeding finger into his mouth. Holding on to his wrist she lead him through the house to the bathroom to attend to his self inflicted injury. "And he's twenty seven." She smiled when she put on a band aid and looked up to suddenly find him very close to her. The strange thing is, she didn't mind.

Li allowed himself be led to the bathroom, secretly enjoying the feeling of her hand on his wrist. He couldn't keep himself from staring at her as she nursed his finger. He loved the concerned look in her eyes, followed by the concentration as she put on the band aid. He suddenly felt drawn to her and before he could stop himself he was right in front of her, centimetres away from her face. His whole body turned to jelly as she looked up and smiled to him.

Sakura felt herself shiver under his warm touch, his fingers gently gliding over her cheek, before pushing stray locks of honey brown hair behind her ear. Her lips parted to form words, but her voice failed her and she watched him slowly inch forward.

Li looked into her gorgeous emerald eyes, his heart pounding. He tucked the honey brown locks behind her ear and moved his hand gently down to her chin. Cupping her face in his strong, yet gentle hands, he leaned forward, closer and closer. He saw her closing her eyes before he moved in and gently claimed her lips.

She was lost, drowning in the sweet embrace of passion. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She had always wondered what it would feel like to kiss him, but she never thought it would be this wonderful. Her moment was abruptly broken by a loud growl and Kero pulling violently at the bottom of her jeans. "Kero." She moaned and glared at the dog. Ignoring her look he gave her a confident bark before trotting out, very pleased with himself. "I guess I should go back to the… uh… kitchen." She mumbled before quickly following the dog.

"Ugh, that stupid dog." Li growled under his breath. He didn't want to stop. 'Mental note to self, next time bring huge bone for dog.' He thought as he watched Sakura leave. He longed for another kiss form her supple lips. He couldn't believe himself when kissed her, he had never done anything like that before. Then again he had never felt like that before either.

"I think I'm in love with her." He said softly as he rose from his position. He walked out of the bathroom and stopped when he came in front of the kitchen. He paused at the door, staring at Sakura as if it is the first time he laid eyes on her. Her beauty radiated from her as she walked to and fro in the kitchen.

"Li! Are you going to chop those mushrooms or what!" Sakura called loudly as she added white wine to the chicken strips.

Li shook his head, startled out of his daydreaming. "Oh, uhm… yeah… sorry…." His face turning slightly red with embarrassment. He walked to the counter and started with mushrooms again.

"Just don't cut yourself again. I'm not going to play nursemaid anymore." Sakura lifted the pot of pasta and drained the water in the sink. She frowned as the hot steam brushed against her face. "You're not getting anything Kero. You're on a diet, remember?" She glared down at the dog frowning up at her. "Thanks." Sakura took the chop board from Li and added the mushrooms to the chicken, before finishing the dish. Pleased with her work she gave Li a fork and bowl. "Eat as much as you like."

"Thanks." Li said as he helped himself to the pasta. "It smells great." He took his bowl and sat at the table, waiting for Sakura to join him. He didn't like the fact that Sakura goes on as if nothing happened, but he knew that if he pushed the subject he would lose his only chance of getting closer to her.

"Just say it, I know you want to." She ignored his shocked face and popped a fork load in her mouth, all the while keeping her eyes on her food. She was afraid to meet his dark gaze; it always seemed to read her soul.

He almost dropped his food when she spoke those words. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his hair. He calmed himself and looked at her, only to find that she's not looking at him. "Sakura, please look at me?"

Reluctantly she lifted her eyes from her bowl and tried to keep her face clear from any emotions. Silently she studied the man before her. He was never one to show his emotions, but she knew he was far more emotional than she is. And he had proven it time and time again. He always wanted to "talk" about the things (mostly arguments) that had ruptured what would have been calm days. She on the other hand would just ignore everything and go on as if nothing ever happened, quite content with ignoring even her own feelings.

"I know you prefer to ignore things that you are unsure of. But you can't ignore this. I will not allow you to ignore this. Although I can't explain why I did what I did, all I can tell you is that it felt right." Li spoke with earnest. He wants this in the open, because he wants to take it a step further. "Please would you just tell me how you feel, for once? I won't tell anybody else or hold it against you." He pleaded, his eyes never leaving hers.

Sakura let her eyes drop to her bowl once more, before stuffing another fork load into her mouth. She could feel his dark eyes burning through her flesh, eager to find the secrets locked inside of her.

Li sat there, quietly. He knew he had to be patient. It was hard for her and he respected her feelings. But he really wanted to know how she felt about the kiss. He started eating his food, still not taking his eyes off her. The whole kitchen was silent, even Kero didn't make a sound, somehow sensing that his mistress was troubled.

"I don't know."

Li put down his fork and looked into her eyes. It wasn't the answer he was hoping for, but at least it was an answer. "I understand, I won't push it further. But think about it." He took his now empty bowl and put it in the sink. "We'll start with the VKK after you finish your food."

"I'm finished in any case." She dropped her bowl on the counter and pulled her books from under the couch before sitting down next to Li to start with the work. The entire affair felt uncomfortable to her, but she needed help and he was the only one willing and able.

"Okay, let's start. What don't you understand?"

"Everything!"

**AN-Tella: Hey! 'If you wanna know if he loves you so it's in his kiss, that's where it is!' Ha-ha! Yes, yet another story with a Sakura who chooses to avoid the topic of 'love'. I'm beginning to see a pattern here… Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Not much to say with this one. Sakura is not a very talkative person, and Li, well he likes talk so what is going to happen? Stay tuned and you will find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 4: Movies, Storms and Parents **

A few hours later, Li stifled a yawn. He was dead tired, but happy with the fact that he finally got Sakura to understand the work. It's hard to explain feminism to a girl, when you are a guy, but he had done it. He grabbed his papers and stuffed them into his bag. "Well that's that."

"It's a load of bull if you ask me, but thanks anyway." Sakura stretched and glanced at her watch. "Once upon a time in Mexico is showing in about ten, want to watch with me, or go home?"

"Yeah, I really want to see that movie! Do you mind, if I just make a quick call to my house to tell them I'll be late?" he asked.

"No, the phone is there. Do want some more tea?" Li nodded and Sakura entered the kitchen to do her self-assigned task. She listened to Li's strong voice drift through the silent house. Silence reigned once more and she could feel his eyes resting on her back.

Li made his phone call and explained to his mother why he would be late. He rolled his eyes when his mother said something about not doing something naughty. He said goodbye and walked to the kitchen. He stood at the door and once again stared at Sakura. After a while he cleared his throat and said that he will stay for the movie.

Sakura jumped when Li cleared his throat unexpectedly behind her. She glared at him as he told her he would be staying for the movie. "Yeah, yeah sweetheart. Just don't give me a damn heart attack next time." She loaded the cups and cookies onto the tray and ignored his grin as she brushed past him and plopped herself down on the large couch.

Li couldn't help but grin at her 'sweetheart' comment. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe I really didn't mean to." He smirked and followed her to the couch. He watched her fall onto the couch with absolutely no grace whatsoever. "You know that was sooo unladylike, don't you?"

"Oh did the poor baby find me un-ladylike?" She shot him a death glare. "Well too bad!" She popped a cookie into her mouth and glared at him as he sat himself down next to her, right next to her. "Do you have to sit so close to me?"

"Actually… yes." Li answered, enjoying her annoyed look. "I mean, I can't let you enjoy my company all by yourself now can I?"

"You know that makes absolutely no sense whatsoever?" She sighed at his shrug and pulled her legs up onto the couch. Ignoring his raised eyebrow she leaned her back against him and stretched her legs out before pulling a loose cushion into her embrace. Now she was ready to watch the movie in relative peace, it is after all Li watching with her.

Li raised an eyebrow as he felt her leaning against him. Secretly, he was enjoying the feel of her against him. He waited until she was comfortable before he made himself comfortable. He then turned his gaze to the T.V to enjoy the movie.

Sakura watched the action film with interest. "He looks kind of cute that way." She felt his hand tense as she played with his fingers. "Right, you don't care." She sighed and continued and to play with his large hand.

Li groaned and shook his head at her comments. 'That's so typical.' He thought to himself. He felt her hand play with his fingers and he tensed up. He soon relaxed though as he started to enjoy her touch. Soon he began to play with her fingers.

She shivered involuntary when his fingers glided across her palm up to her fingertips. Curious she glanced up at him and smiled when she saw him concentrating on the movie. He grinned and let his gaze drop down to her face as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Hmmm… I'm really enjoying this movie." He smiled at the green eyes as they stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, but let's make it a little better, what do you say?" he didn't give her a chance to answer as he pulled her onto his lap and held her by the waist.

"Li!" She tried to push herself off of him, but he pulled her closer to him. "Li, I am so going to kill you, if you…" He drowned her threats and protests when he pressed his lips on hers. He grinned slightly when she kissed him back, in the background he could hear the special effects explosions, mimicking the bursts of feelings rushing through him.

He pulled her closer to him as she began to struggle. Holding her tightly he silenced her protests the only way he knew how, by kissing her. He smiled as she kissed him back, his whole body started exploding from the inside and as if to accentuate it, the sound grew louder as stuff exploded on the T.V. He deepened his kiss and his hands began to roam. He did not want this to end.

Slowly the television's loud noised died and all she could hear was her own heartbeat and his unsteady breath. She grinned when her back made contact with the couch and his heavy from moulded itself over hers. His soft kisses trailed down her lips to her neck and she breathed heavily at his tender touch.

Li covered Sakura with soft kisses. He explored her face and neck with his lips and enjoyed her soft, smooth skin. He kissed her ear and moved down, kissing her jaw line, her cheeks, her nose and finally he claimed her lips once again. He moved his tongue over her lips asking permission. She gave it to him and he let his tongue roam across hers. His heart felt like a hammer in his chest as he kissed her passionately.

"Hello honey! Syaoran."

"Oh shit!" Sakura fell to the ground with a loud 'thud' and scrambled up as she tried to straighten her shirt and hair. "Hey dad.

You're back early."

"Yeah. Yeah it went a little faster that expected. Hello Syaoran, how are you?" The older man smiled at his flushed daughter and the young man, uncomfortably balancing himself on one foot then the next.

"Uhm… uhm… I'm fine…uhm…and you, sir?" He stammered, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Sakura's dad smiled and said he was well. He then turned around and walked into the kitchen to make him some coffee. "You guys want anything?"

"Uhm, no thank you sir. I need to go home anyway." Li answered and turned to Sakura. "Well that was interesting and fun." He grabbed his bags.

"You won't be able to drive in that rain, son!" The two students blinked at each other and finally noticed the storm raging outside. "Call your mother and inform her that you will be staying over. I'm sure it will bring her ease of mind if you stay indoors. Sakura, prepare the guestroom, please."

"Yes, dad."

Fujitika smiled at the uncomfortable young man when his daughter disappeared upstairs. "Well it took you two long enough to get along. Never though it would be this well in the end though."

"Excuse me!" Li exclaimed. He didn't expect this from her father. He calmed down a bit and let out a small smile. "Well sir, I guess I saw your daughter in a new way."

Li's comment earned him rich laughter from the middle-aged man. "Yes. She's never been the romantic kind, but the person I am more surprised about is you, young Li." The man's kind eyes met Li's in a kind fashion.

"Well sir, I guess some people can bring out the best of you. I must admit, I too, would have never thought that I would be able to be this kind of a person I am now. And of course I would have never thought that I would ever and I mean ever be friends with Sakura… No offence sir." He said in a rushed tone. 'I can't believe that I have actually told this man how I felt. It must be his kind eyes.' He walked to the phone and called his mother to tell her he will be sleeping over.

"That's fine son. Just make sure you keep out of her bedroom." His mother told him.

Li's face grew hot as he thought about what had happened on the couch. "Yes, ma'am… Goodbye Mother." Li rolled his eyes.

"Yelan is still quick with her sexual comments I see." The man laughed at the younger's embarrassed expression. "We were young once, you know." He smiled as Li nodded. "Heed my warning Syaoran. As much as I love my daughter, I know her flaws. She runs or avoids things that she feels uncomfortable or unfamiliar with. Don't let her run, because she will."

**AN-Tella: Hey! This is frustrating! I am doing the laundry in between the chapter dividing thing and the damn washing machine is a pain in the neck! Then it will wash, then it won't… Urg! We need a new one. Anyways! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ugh, wasn't that embarrassing! I mean how would you react if one of your parents walked into the room when while your making out with your boyfriend/girlfriend! And I just want to apologise if there are any typo's or spelling errors!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 5: Sickness, Tea and Talking**

That night Li laid on the guest bed, listening to the storm outside. He thought about what Sakura's dad had said. Of course he had no attention of letting her run, but the question is, how can he prevent it? He thought about how he gave her a small peck on her cheek and told her sweet dreams, about how beautiful she looked right at that moment. No, he most definitely will not allow her to run.

Sakura ran down the hallway and slammed the bathroom door open before doubling up over the toilet. She groaned when she was finally able to wash out her mouth. Her body felt hot and weak and before she could even reach the door she was doubling over once more, allowing her body to rid itself of everything she ate during the day. She breathed heavily as she lay on the floor.

"I'll be fine dad. Probably something I ate." It was, however, not her father's comforting voice that reached her senses.

Li heard a door slam open and wondered who it could be. He got out of bed and looked down the hallway and saw the light was on in the bathroom; he looked across into Sakura's room and saw she wasn't there. That was when he heard someone get sick in the bathroom. Concerned, he rushed to the bathroom and saw Sakura, heaving, as she stood over the toilet. He opened a tap and poured some water into the glass that stood there. He then knelt down behind Sakura and offered her the water. "Here, take a sip." He said soothingly as she started to rub her back.

"Thanks." She swallowed with difficulty, but drank the entire glass none the less. Disgusted with the bitter taste in her mouth she pulled herself up and grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste before popping it in her mouth. All the while she could feel his eyes resting on her and following her every move. Sighing she turned around, done with her task she felt much better. She lifted a questioning brow at the young man. "So do you always care for sick girls in the middle of the night, wearing only your jeans?

Li blushed as he looked down at himself. He forgot that he only had his jeans on. He then lifted up his head, and with a smirk on his face he said. "Nah, I usually take care of girls in the middle of the night, wearing only my boxers." His smirk turned into a concerned smile. " Are you alright though?"

"Oh please, I've had worse and I have seen so many half naked men and boys 'strutting their stuff' in this house it's not even funny anymore." She pushed herself away from the basin and brushed past him. "Do you want some tea?"

"And I bet you have enjoyed it every time." He said under his breath as Sakura brushed past him. "Tea would be great thank you." He said out loud as he followed her to the kitchen. He stared at her the whole time while she busied herself with the tea. He enjoyed the way her hair stood in all directions, and the way her PJ's hugged her body. He was falling for her, and strangely he couldn't have been happier.

"Here." She unceremoniously pushed a large mug of tea into his hand. "And no, I do not particularly enjoy seeing Toya and his friends return to their prime evil roots, or what ever. The only one pleasing to the eye is Yukito, and he's gay!" She sighed." Besides, I have better things to do that stare at men's bare chests."

"Oh really? You mean besides getting tutored by me, kissed by me, then you get sick and then comforted by me, and then of course enjoying my well toned bare chest." Li replied with an evil smile and a twinkle in his eyes. He ducked a fist that came flying towards him.

"You are so full of it! Yeah, you have a nice body! So bloody what? It's not like I haven't seen you wearing almost nothing before." Her face turned red when she realised what she had said and quickly turned her expression to a scowl. "And don't get your ego inflated!"

Li chuckle at her facial expression. "You know, you really look so cute when you blush, and don't worry, I won't get my 'ego inflated'. I just enjoy teasing you, that's all." Li took a sip from his tea and walked over to couch and sat down. "Care to join me?" he asked, patting the space next to him.

Rolling her eyes she sank down next to him. "You've been teasing me since the day I met you. It's annoying."

"Really, then why didn't you say anything." Li said with a hint of sarcasm. "I mean it's not like you've exactly been Miss Sunshine to me." He sighed. "But I can guess why too, anyways I'll try not to tease you so often, okay?"

"What? I did say numerous things! You're just to full of it to take a damn hint! And I even threw it at you!" Her hands followed the tone of her voice in an over excited fashion. "And I am never Miss Sunshine, nor do I claim to be. And your guess is right, you brought it upon yourself."

"I guess I really hurt you. I'm sorry." He apologised sincerely after ducking one of her hands that were flying in the air. "Forgive me?"

"You didn't hurt me you jackass! You annoyed me! There's a difference." She huffed and swallowed some tea. "And I'll forgive you when I feel like it."

"Fine, be that way!" Li sniffed and crossed his arms in a pout.

"Oh, you're such a baby." She laughed at his expression. "Yeah, yeah Li, I still love you."

"Really?" He asked as his face lit up with a smile. "Well I love you too." He leaned over her. "I love you so much that I'm going to do something you're really going to enjoy." He said in a very sexy whisper, his head inches away from her face. He placed her teacup on the t able and moved closer and closer, his lips were nearly touching hers, when his hands started to tickle her.

"That's not fair!" He abruptly stopped and leaned closer to her. She could feel his warm breath on her lips as he leaned closer and a wicked grin came into play on her lips. "You're not going to impregnate me, are you? I like you but not that much!"

"Ugh! You little minx!" He groaned. "You really know how to ruin a guy's fun don't you!" He watched her shrug her shoulder.

"Well, then I guess I'll have to get you back for that one."

"What? I'm serious here, look at Eriol and Tomoyo. 'Oh, no! I'll never do it before I'm married Sakura.' Come next day.

'Oh! It was wonderful! We…' and she went on to explain all the disgusting little details."

"Okay, okay, I get the picture! It's framed and hanging on my wall!" Li exclaimed. "Besides I would never do that before I'm married. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Yeah, I know. Risa wasn't too happy about it."

"That's her problem. I stand by my beliefs." Li answered and looked at his watch. "Well I guess we have two choices, one, we could try and go to sleep for two hours and go to varsity or two, we could go to sleep and skip varsity."

"Or three, stay awake, go to varsity and go home totally pasted." She sighed and stretched herself out on the couch. "But I like option two more. Get the blanket under the couch please, I'm too tired to go back upstairs."

Li nodded and got the blanket. "Well, I'm not gong upstairs either, so you're going to have to trust me so that we both can share the couch."

"Oh shut up and lay your ass down." She pulled him down by his pocket and giggled when he fell on top of her. "You're heavy."

"Well, you shouldn't have pulled me down." He grabbed her by her waist and with amazing reflexes he changed their position so that he was the one lying underneath her.

"Not bad." She mumbled and closed her eyes as he pulled the blanket over them both.

"Good morning Li."

"Good morning Cherry Blossom." Li answered as he fell asleep.

"My name's Sakura, you jerk."

**AN-Tella: What a way to start the morning. Poor Sakura. I know how she feels. It is the best to be able to skip class and not get cussed out about it. Some classes we don't even bother to show up to. They are just to damn boring. Ah, the life of a varsity student. Ha-ha! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Isn't Li so cute when he is all caring and stuff? And Tella's right, Varsity is great when you want to skip class, they don't bother to check if anyone's there because we're too many in class!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 6: Brothers, Class and Yelling**

Sakura ran down the crowded pathway, allowing her body to weave in and out the groups of people. The wet grass complained silently under her weight as she ran around a small group of friends. She slowed her pace slightly as she ran down the stairs and into the classroom. Breathing heavily she plopped herself down next to Li without the lecturer noticing. "Hey." She breathed as she pulled her notebook from her bag.

"Hey, to you too, so what happened this time?" Li asked with an amused smile. "Did you forget, overslept, got stuck in traffic…" He laughed as Sakura growled at him.

"Let's see… The dog got out and decided to go on an adventure, Toya pitched and gave me a lecture about 'sex before marriage' as if he is in a position to talk and my dad insisted that I had breakfast with him and my oversized jerk off brother."

She sighed. "So what did I miss?"

"Not much, unless if you call getting yelled at for making a noise, when it is actually the workers in the bathroom next door, important." Li growled annoyed.

"You're lucky she didn't caught you when you came in." Tomoyo whispered.

"If she told me to leave I would have obliged quite happily. Why the hell did I even pitch for this class?" She let her head drop on the table. "Oh, yeah, Li. Toya would like to have a word with you at some stage. I would advice against it."

"He's on the over protective mode, isn't he?" Sakura nodded at Tomoyo. "He nearly killed Eriol when he found out about us. I don't even know what he wants with Li who's only your friend."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Yeah." She glanced at Li and sank down in her seat. "Only friends."

Li looked at Sakura. "Is your brother really that bad?" he asked.

"Bad is an understatement, my friend." Eriol answered. "I really didn't think I will come out alive after our little 'talk'. And Tomoyo's only his cousin. I really don't know what he'll do to Sakura's boyfriend!"

Li groaned and let his head fall on his textbook. What the hell is he going to do? He doesn't want to meet her brother if he is a total psychopath. Not that her father is too normal. Then again, his own mother made numerous very sexual and extremely embarrassing comments the past few days. They were surrounded by psychotic grown ups and most of them seem to be rooting for a premarriagal pregnancy. This is totally abnormal, if not beyond the point of disturbing!

"But you and Sakura are only friends, aren't you?" Li grinned nervously at Eriol. "NO WAY !"

"Mr Hirragizawa and company, please leave this room immediately!"

"Leave this room immediately… yap, yap, yap! Urg! I can't stand that… THING!" Sakura growled as she fell down on the cool grass. Her honey brown locks flared around her face as she lay watching the clouds pass over her head. Her body suddenly shot up and glared at Eriol. "What the hell was the loud 'no way' for in any case?"

"As if you don't know!"

"Don't know what? I haven't got the faintest idea what you are on about, wizard."

"You and Syaoran!"

"What about us?" Sakura snapped at the pale man.

"You are more than friends, aren't you?" Her angry eyes glided over Eriol and Tomoyo's expectant faces. If they are waiting for a confession they are going to die doing so.

"I don't have time for this crap." She stood up and grabbed her bag before she angrily marched off.

"Oh, she's got it bad." Tomoyo mused with a pleased grin on her face as she watched her royally pissed friend push through a group of people. "She's got it real bad."

Li watched from a distance as Sakura stomped off. It was easy to see what had pissed her off, you only have to look at the two lovebirds' faces to know. He sighed and shook his head. 'This is not going to be easy.' He said to himself and started to walk after Sakura. After a while of searching he found her under one of the huge trees that covered another patch of grass. He walked quietly up to her and stood in front of her and waited until she noticed him. "Sakura?"

She ignored him and continued to read the same paragraph for the fifth time without taking anything in.

"Sakura, please don't ignore me." Li begged. He hated it when she was like this.

"I have nothing to say to you Syaoran Li, so either you go away or sit down and shut up. I have work to do."

"Why are you so damn angry at me? I didn't do anything." Li sat next to her but made sure he left enough space open between them so that she won't get angry with that too.

"I'm not angry at you." She snapped and slammed her book shut as she glared at him. "I'm angry them for their stupid comments. I'm angry at my dog, I'm angry with my dad and my idiotic brother. And I'm angry with myself! Are you happy now?"

"Yes and no. I am happy that you're not angry with me, and I'm not happy because I don't like to see you so angry, especially when you're angryat yourself. It's very unhealthy you know." Li explained.

"Unhealthy, unsmealthy… I don't give a flying raccoon. And I can be angry with myself if I want. It is absolutely none of your damn business who I take my temper out on!" She breathed through clenched teeth as she glared at him.

"That's where you're wrong Sakura." Li growled, he was getting really annoyed. "It is my business, because I care about you! It is my business because, hell, I think I'm in love with you!" He yelled and just got up and walked away, just so he can cool off. He can't believe he actually told her that.

Stunned she watched his back as he walked away, but her anger flared up once again. "Yeah well! No one said you had to!" She yelled at him. Her green glare fixed on him as he stood still. She knew he was going to do either one of two things: One, walk away or two, shake the living daylights out of her until she confessed something.

Li stood still after he heard what she yelled. He slowly turned around and instead of looking angry, he had a look of pity on his face. He walked up to her until he was inches away from her. "You're right, Sakura. No one said I had to love you, but I chose to love, whether you like it or not. Now you can stay pissed off, or try to kill me, I don't care. I would still love you."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, then shaking her violently he added. "You got that Sakura? I will still love you no matter what you do to me or what you think of me."

"You're fucking crazy!" She cried and tried to free herself from his shaking grasp, only to fall backwards with him on top of her. She could feel her chest rise and fall with heavy breaths against his. "You're bloody crazy." Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke the words. "I'm the worst girl in the world and you just had to waste it all on me."

"I may be crazy, but you're not the worst girl in the world. To me you're the most beautiful intelligent, strong, witty girl I've ever met. Look, you may not be perfect, but hell, show me someone who is." Li did not move from his position, not caring what the other students walking around them may think. "You have to start giving yourself some credit, and stop criticising yourself ."

She shot him a glare and tried to pull herself out from under his weight. "I'm none of what you've just mentioned." She growled." I'm a stubborn tomboy with no sense of how to behave around men in a fashion that is expected of a girl. And I never had a boyfriend, I wouldn't even know what the hell to do with you."

Li stood up and pulled Sakura up next to him. He led her back to under the tree and the two of them sat down again.

"You may be a stubborn tomboy, but that's what made me fall in love with you, you stand your ground and don't give a shit what people may think of you. And about the part of not knowing how to behave around men, well that's just bull. You know how to behave around them, just be yourself. We're not that different from girls, well except for the body parts and hormones. And as what to do with me, that's also easy, follow your heart and it will come naturally to you. Trust me, you'll be surprised how easy it becomes natural to be part of that person. Just give it time, that's all. And take risks. Think of it as a challenge." Li didn't take his eyes of her as he told her that. His eyes were truthful and serious.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled and averted her gaze.

Li groaned at her answer. "You really are a woman of few words." He joked, earning him a glare. He chuckled and stood up. "Tell you what, how about we go see a movie tomorrow, just as friends and we'll take it from there. You can pick out the movie. Deal?" He suggested, holding out his hand to seal the deal.

"Okay." She shook his hand. "But I still don't know what to do with you."

**AN-Tella: Jeez, Li is relaxed. He would have driven me up the wall! Oh wait, he did! Thanks to my friend who wrote his P.O.V.! Lizaan was really spiteful sometimes, but then again, so was I. Ha-ha! What a great friendship. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Hey I was never that bad! But yeah, Li is relax, but I mean what is a guy to do? And yeah, we have a great friendship, sometimes, okay I lie, most of the time, it's weird but its still great! Thanks for all your comments! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 7: Malls, Milkshakes and Confrontations**

The two walked out of the cinema after watching _Kingdom of Heaven_. "That was awesome." Li said excitedly. "I must say you have great taste in movies. I was worried that you were going to torture me by watching a chick flick."

"I won't even torture myself with a chick flick, well, not in the mood I am now. That's for when I'm in my funny mood."

"Oh, okay. Now I know when notto go and watch a movie with you." They walked around the top floor. "How about something to drink before we go home?" He asked. He was kind of thirsty, plus he can actually talk to Sakura then.

"Sure, what about Burgundy's? I love their milkshakes. Plus their service is excellent." She grinned as she led him through the quiet mall.

Li shrugged and allowed him to be led through the mall. They came to Burgundy's and walked up the stairs to sit on the second floor, in a cosy corner. The waiter came and Sakura ordered a vanilla milkshake and Li ordered a double thick coffee shake. Sakura grimaced as she heard the word coffee.

"Coffee? How can you drink coffee?" She sighed at his raised eyebrow. "Never mind. So…"

"So…" Li copied her.

"You, uh... I mean.." She sighed and mumbled under her breath. "What the hell do I say?"

"How about… how the VKK assignment went or how you did in the KOB test?" Li suggested. "Let's start with that."

"Uh… Fine, as to be expected I suppose. You?"

"Well, thanks to you I did well in KOB, and the assignment, well that depends on whether the lecturer likes me or not."

"Oh." She bit her lip nervously. "Do you do this often?"

"Do I do what often?"

"This kind of thing."

"Oh, you mean the dating thing?" Li watched her nod. "No not really, I haven't been on a date in years." He answered truthfully.

"Oh."

"Look, tell you what, I can see you're uncomfortable, so let's pay for the drinks and I'll take you home, ok?" He sighed. This is definitely not easy.

"No! It's just… I uh… I've never been on a date before." She mumbled quickly and adverted her gaze to the salt and pepper shaker.

"Oh, is that all? Well it's not that hard. Usually when you're on a date, you just talk to the other person, try to get to know them, if you already know them then just talk about a bunch of crap, like when we're at Varsity. That's all there is to it. If it goes well, then we take it further, until you become totally comfortable." Li explained gently. "Don't worry, we'll take it slow."

Sakura thanked the waiter. "Why haven't you gone on dates? I know you're popular and all, I just can't figure it out"

Li snorted. "Because most of the girls who wanted to date me, were either bimbo's or sluts and some were both. And between you and me, they're just not my type. Besides most people think because I'm popular and good looking and everything, that I'm shallow and easy. And well, I'm neither. I like to have an intelligent conversation with someone."

"An intelligent conversation? I thought dates were all about making out and seeing how fast you can get the girl into bed with you?" She frowned as she thought about all the 'date stories' she has heard of in her past. "At least, that's what Tomoyo's dates sound like and how she behaves." She sighed. "Anyway, I suppose not all people are the same."

"Don't believe everything you hear. Most of the stories are just... well, stories. Anyway there is a lot more to dating than just that. That's what I believe in anyway." Li answered "And by the way, the drinks are on me." Li took out his wallet and took out some money. "That's another thing about dating, you get to spoil the other person."

"I get spoiled?" Sakura asked herself rather unsure of what Li has told her. If she gets spoiled, doesn't she have to spoil him as well? Confused she pushed a hand through her hair and let her heavy locks bounce back down to frame her face once more. This whole dating thing seems rather strange to her.

"Jip, you get spoiled. Where I come from, the guy has to spoil the girl." He answered, he looked at her confused face and as if he reading her mind he goes on. "You don't have to do anything in return if you don't want to. I will never ask for anything in return. All I ask is that you just be yourself, that's all. Think you can do that?" He smirked.

"I'm always myself you jerk! For crying out loud! Why would I pretend to be someone I'm not?" She huffed slightly. "And would you like, stop invading my mind? It's freaking me out!"

"Ah, you see, that's the Sakura I know. Keep that up and you don't have to worry about a thing. And about the whole invading your mind thing, well I can't help that your face is like an open book." He shrugged and stood up, after giving the waiter a tip. "Come on let's walk around a bit, and then I guess I'll have to take you home so that you can get your beauty sleep." He grabbed his stomach and let out a fake whimper after Sakura's fist, made contact with his abdomen. "Hey that hurt" he whined

"You are such a liar. It takes a lot more than that to hurt you and you damn well know it. And my face is not like an open book, you are the only damned person I know who always seem to know what is on my mind, whether I like it or not." The impact of her words sank in and Sakura let her face fall behind her hands. "Oh no!" She moaned loudly before gritting her teeth and mumbling to herself. "Me and my big mouth."

"That's not always a bad thing you know." Li stopped and turned to face Sakura. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't always know what goes on in that head of yours. Sometimes I don't know what to make of you. But what I do know is that I'm willing to take the time to get to know you better."

Sakura blinked at Li in surprise. This guy was full of answers today and she did not particularly comprehend some of them quite as well as he thought. "Eh? What do you mean you don't know what to make of me?" She pulled on his arm and he came to a stop in a quiet corner of the shopping centre.

"What I mean is that I don't always know what you are feeling or more specifically how you are feeling. You keep some of your emotions locked up as if you don't want anyone to know your true feelings. And that is not always a good thing. You can't keep bottling up your feelings forever. It's not good for you. Now I'm not saying that you should just go to the nearest guy you see and tell him your all your feelings. What I'm saying is, that you have to learn to trust people enough so that you can talk about your feelings. And, well, I really hope that one day you will trust me enough, and tell me how you feel." Li answered, hoping Sakura would understand him. He stood still and waited for her to think about what he had said.

Her eyes trailed from his understanding and expecting face down to the ground and trailed back up again. A frown furrowed her brow as she looked at him. "But I always tell you how I feel... kind of. I think... Don't I? You always seem to know somehow. Or am I wrong again?" She watched his dark eyes examine her confused ones, and somehow she knew that she didn't quite understand what he had told her.

"Yeah, well, you do, kind of..." He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "This is going to be difficult to explain." He thought for a bit, trying to think of the best way to explain it to her. "Okay, let's try this. What do you do when you get hurt, or when you want to cry?"

"I don't cry and I don't let people know when I am hurt." She snapped in defence. He should know this by now. She doesn't cry and she doesn't acknowledge any form of emotion that anyone might use against her, sadness being her number one enemy.

"I think you just answered your own question. You don't allow yourself to cry. You think that people will use it against you. And, well, some people might, but not everyone. Especially not me. I would never use your emotions against you Sakura and neither will Tomoyo or Eriol. If you keep blocking yourself up from the world, you will only make the situation worse. Just try to trust me on this."

She frowned at him before turning her eyes to the ground. Walking past she took his hand in her own. She did not know what to think or what to do. Shutting people out has always been part of her life and now this guy is asking her to do the exact opposite. She just did not know what to do.

**AN-Tella: How sweet… Urg! Lizaan, I hate this chapter. It's too sugary. Then again, the very last chapter… I shudder to think. All the romantics at heart are going to love the end of this tale. I suppose it is to a degree very predictable, but then again, aren't all love stories? **

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Too bad. Besides this chapter may do you some good! Haha! Anyways I am a hopeless romantic, so sue me. Hope you enjoyed it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

Chapter 8: Notes, Groping and Dates 

"Ugh, I can't believe we're here again. Doesn't that woman ever know when to shut up?" Li grumbled in a low voice so that only Sakura and the two lovebirds can hear him. They were at the back of the classroom, trying to ignore the lecturer who went on about Leadership skills and crap. "I mean it's not like it does us any good, you have to regurgitate everything they say from the textbook anyway." He looked down at the picture he drew, it wasn't a work of art but at least it kept himself busy.

Sakura shrugged and leaned closer to look at his picture. She giggled at the image of the monster chasing the lecturer. He grinned at her as she began to add her own details to the image, her body leaning half way across his.

He sat and watched as Sakura started drawing, enjoying the way her body leaned over his. An evil smirk appeared as he started to think of what he could have done to her if they were alone. He caught a whiff of her hair and enjoyed the peppermint scent of her shampoo. How he longed to kiss her, to hold her in his arms to tell her...

She slipped and pressed herself up unconsciously. Li bit his lip when her hand pressed hard on his upper leg; her actions were not helping to ease his state of mind... No, hormones. Trying to divert his attention he turned his eyes to the picture. Speech bubbles came from the monster and lecturer, each adding humour to the image. He grinned as he scanned the page and his eyes trailed down to a small note hidden away in the corner of the paper.

:A little flushed, aren't we:

He blushed as he read those words. But soon composed himself and wrote back.

That's your doing. Any man in his right mind would act the same way if they had someone 'groping' them

Sakura's mouth nearly fell open as she read the words. : I did not 'grope' you! So don't go and blame your perversions on me Mr.: She huffed slightly as she sat back in her chair with her arms crossed. The nerve of that man was sometimes beyond her. She didn't 'grope ' him, did she?

Li enjoyed the shocked look on her face as she read those words. She really did look cute when she's mad. He was starting to enjoy this class.

Whatever you say hon.

"I am not your damn wife." She hissed at him and managed to draw the attention of the lecturer to them.

"Miss Kinomoto, Mr. Li, is there anything you would like to share with us?"

"No ma'am." Sakura mumbled and sank down in her seat. She glared at Li as he grinned down at her. Slowly he sank down in his own seat and leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Too bad... " He whispered. "I wouldn't have minded that at all." He sat back in his seat and let the words sink in. He stared at Sakura, waiting for a reaction. What he got was something he didn't quite expect.

"Yes, I imagine that you would make quite the husband…" She paused slightly and grinned slyly whispering seductively in his ear. "And quite the lover."

Li choked as he heard those words, his face turning a nice shade of red as he gasped for air.

"Mr. Li! Could you please stop making that NOISE in my classroom!" The airhead of a lecturer yelled. "Please remove yourself at once, and take your girlfriend with you!"

Li growled at the teacher and grabbed Sakura, dragging her quite violently out of the room. His face now red with anger at the stupid lecturer. He ignored Sakura's protest as he walked straight to the nearest grass patch and threw himself and Sakura down.

"What the hell was that for? I'm not some rag-doll you know." She glared at him and he glared back at her.

"Whatever. I'm just pissed at the lecturer. Geez, I nearly died and all she cares about is the stupid noise." Li stood up and faced the direction of the classroom. " I WAS CHOKING YOU DUMB BITCH! THAT'S THE SOUND SOMEONE MAKES WHEN THEY CHOKE! IT'S NATURAL!" he yelled. He turned back to Sakura and took a deep breath, released it slowly and sat down. "Besides that was your fault anyway."

"My fault? How the hell is your choking on your own fluids my fault? I'm not your spit gland or what ever produces that stuff!" She glared at him in a silent tantrum.

"It's your fault for making that comment. I choked with surprise." He mumbled, and started to pout, arms crossed.

"Well, don't blame your sexual insecurities on me mister." She sighed and fell back as she watched the clouds pass above her. "It's not my fault." She sing-songed in a very successful attempted to annoy him.

Li watched as she fell onto the ground with her eyes to the sky. He moved closer and leaned over her so that he can look her in the eyes.

"It is your fault. You're so damn beautiful, what else is a man to do?"

"Eh? Are you feeling alright?" She held up her hand and touched his forehead. "Because for a moment there I actually thought you were defending yourself." She teased and stuck out her tongue.

He growled at her words. "That remark is going to cost you to go on another date with me, and this time I get to choose the date."

"Eh? Not another one! I've just been on one and you confused me. That is so not fair. Punishment does not fit the crime Li! Punishment does not fit the crime."

"Oh, but it does. It does." Li answered with an evil grin. "Think about it this way, practice makes perfect." He wriggled his eyebrows, suggestively.

"Freak." Sakura mumbled and started to pull herself away from him. "You are an absolute freak. So what's the date? Please, something I can wear jeans to." She begged.

Li smirked as she begged him. Now that's not something you see everyday. Sakura begging. Ummm, I can get use to this. "How about this, if you have a pair of neat black pants, that fit your body oh, so perfectly, then you don't have to wear a skirt, other wise you have to entertain me with your beautiful legs. No jeans."

"Where the hell am I suppose to get neat black pants that fit me 'oh, so perfectly'? The last pair of anything neat I had was in the eighth grade. And I am not asking Tomoyo! You and she are always in some major conspiracy to get me in the most revealing thing you can possibly find and then it's not even a bikini!"

"I didn't say you have to ask Tomoyo. According to my endless amount of sisters, there are quite a few shops that sell black pants and if they are all correct there is now a sale on at IDENTITY. It would be a good investment, especially for you. Then no one can say that you are a hopeless case." Li lectured her.

"Oh and since when are you the fashion guru? And I don't care if there is a sale or not. I do not have money. Full stop! If I want to be able to go to the seaside this holiday I have to save every cent I have. Not everyone is as privileged as you."

Li threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, you win. Either come wearing your jeans or ask Tomoyo, but do not come and complain when you feel underdressed."

**I am so sorry for the late update but I had a very annoying problem, called exams and well it was hell, but I'm almost finished so the other chapters will come sooner! Promise!**

**AN-Tella: Hey guys! I have the same problem as Sakura – I live in my jeans. All I can say is that you guys will love what is coming next and just to let you know – it was all Lizaan's doing! Thanks for the reviews.**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Haha! Evil Me! I just had to do that! If you want to find out what it is, well keep on reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 9: Fairy Lights, Desserts and Surprises **

Sakura shifted nervously in her car seat as she watched the large house before her. It was date evening and she was not to keen on it at all. Sighing she got out of the car and pulled slightly on the dark blue short cocktail dress she was wearing. Another loud sigh before she knocked on the door. "Good evening miss, the master will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you Mr Wei."

"Please come through to the parlour, I am sure the lady of the house would like to speak with you." Sakura nodded dully and followed good old Mr. Wei through to the room. "Madam, Miss Kinomoto is here."

"Sakura?" Sakura blinked at the strange voice and fear suddenly engulfed her. "SAKURA!"

"You look so hot!"

"CUTE!"

"Ohh! Look how she have grown!"

"Nice breasts to!" Sakura laughed nervously as four hyper women circled her and admired her from every angle. "What do you do to get you butt so nice?"

Li came downstairs after giving up trying to tame his hair, only to hear a few loud squeals coming from the parlour. Groaning he muttered something about having hyper active mutant sisters, before entering the room of chaos. He cleared his throat to try and get their attention, then he tried coughing, he tried yelling and screaming but that didn't work either, so he put his fingers to his lips and gave a loud ear piercing whistle. Everyone went quiet and turned around.

"That's what you get for trying to kill Sakura." He told them and the nearly fainted when he saw Sakura. "WOW!" Was all he could say as he looked at the goddess standing next to his sisters.

"Nice seeing you Mrs. Li, Li sisters." She quickly walked away dragging Li behind her as she went. Now she knows why she never ever wore anything nice to his house – crazy ass sisters. That's what he has, crazy ass sisters.

Li let himself be dragged through the house, his mouth still open. "Wow" he breathed. All of his slyness, smoothness and coolness has disappeared the only thing left to do is to stand like an idiot and stare.

"Could you quit staring and get with the driving. I don't know where we are going, but it better be good. And I am never going in there if they are around."

Li shook himself back to reality. "Sorry but you look so amazing in that dress. And I apologise for my sisters they really are a handful. I have no idea what their husbands see in them. Anyway you will see soon enough where we are going."

"Oh joy, more surprises. " Sakura mumbled as she got in the car, not even giving Li time to do the gentlemanly thing and open the door for her. "Toya was not to pleased to see me in this." She giggled. "I told him we are going to get down and dirty just to annoy him. You should have seen his face! It was hilarious and Yukito couldn't stop laughing."

Li laughed nervously as he started the car. "Uh, you know that he still wants to have that talk with me, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes. It's no biggy. Just don't let him catch you alone and don't count on Yuki for protection, he is so in on it, it is not even funny. They gave me the 'sex speech' tonight. You know the one about the hormones and the feelings and the kissing and the everything running away with you and BAM! You are in the bed with the guy, happy as a raccoon on gin."

"Well, my plan is to not let him catch me at all." Li replied and turned into street, with beautiful fairly lights hanging from the streetlights and curled between branches of the trees. He drove underneath the lights and until he came to a very smart place that face the beautiful park, fairy lights danced with leaves as the wind swayed slightly. Soft music filled the air as Li and Sakura stepped out of the car.

"Fairy lights!" Sakura cried with pleasure as she watched the leaves play with the delicate white lights, making them dance and twirl. She smiled brightly as she glanced over the dark park lit slightly by the full moon hidden behind the threatening clouds. "Where on earth did you find this place?"

Li smiled softly as he watched Sakura bathed in the beauty of the moonlight. "My mom told me about this place. Although I must say it's more beautiful than she described." He held out his arm for her. "Well, my lady, shall we go?"

"Yes, as long as you stop pulling an Eriol on me. My name is not Tomoyo." She smirked and linked her arm with his. Li shook his head at her comment and together the two went inside.

"What can I do for you, sir?' The maitre' d asked.

"I have a reservation under the name Li."

"Aaah, Mr. Li. Right this way please." The maitre' d said as he led them back outside into a small private booth facing the park. The waiter pulled out the chair for Sakura and placed the menus in front of them.

Sakura smiled politely as the fancy named man left. "Li, this must be costing a fortune." She hissed slightly panicked not even daring to look at the menu in fear of a heart attack.

"Sakura, forget about the cost. Being the son of a Li has its advantages, meaning a potential Li also has his or her share in the more glamorous side of the family. So do me a favour. Just enjoy yourself and forget about the prices. Okay?"

"But…" She bit her lip at the stern look that he gave her. "Couldn't we…" Another look. "It's just to much! I don't want you to do this, really! McDonalds and a movie is fine with me. Scrap McDonalds, a movie and popcorn on a couch is fine with me." She looked at him and he semi glared at her. "Okay, I'll shut up now."

He sighed at her apology. "Would it make you feel better if I told you that there is a very good reason that I decided on this place and the reason would come after dessert?" He asked.

"Um… Okay, I guess. So what do you eat in a fancy place like this? Oh, ostriches fillet." She frowned at the sauce. "White wine and pepper, never would have thought of that."

"Mmmm, that's a good choice, their ostrich fillet is exquisite. And don't be fooled by the weird sauces. It absolutely compliments the dish." Li replied as he too looked at the menu. "You know what? I think I'll take that."

"Aren't we the gentleman?" Sakura grinned at his raised eyebrow. "Exquisite and complements?"

Li shrugged. "What can I say? It's in my blood."

"Stuck up bastard." She teased. "Now, my lord. What on earth shall we drink to further enhance our lovely experience at this magnificent restaurant?"

"Well, how about this?" He asked as he signalled the waiter. The waiter nodded and disappeared, only to reappear with a beautiful bottle of French Champagne. Li smirked at the look on Sakura's face.

"No way." She breathed. "All we ever get is that sparkling wine stuff." She whispered as not to offend the waiter or any other high-class idiot in the area she did not know about. "Thank you." She smiled politely at the waiter as he placed their glasses filled with bubbling clear yellow liquid on the table.

Li nodded his head as thanks and raised his glass. "To a beautiful night that I can share with a beautiful lady." He toasted.

"Indeed. You want something, don't you?" She teased again and lifted her glass. The sharp sound of glass clinging broke the silence and she tasted a sip. "Oh so nice. Thank you."

"My pleasure. And about wanting something, well, that comes after the dessert."

"Ah! I knew it! Angle, angle! There is always and angle! So what do you want? Help on varsity work?" He shook his head in a negative. "Okay, definitely not help in your social life, mine is far more pathetic than yours…" He laughed. "I am not sleeping with you, if that is what you want."

"Even though that is a tempting thought. No, I'm not going to sleep with you. If you want to know, you just have to wait till after dessert."

"What, so now I am not good enough for you anymore?" Sakura laughed at his annoyed look. "Okay, okay… I'll quit with the rudeness. So when is dessert coming?"

"Well, miss-I-have-no-patience. Dessert usually comes after the main course and we still have to order it. So have you decided what to eat yet? And you're not allowed to eat dessert as the main course."

"Ew, my name is not Toya you know. I want an oversized flightless bird to be my main meal, with pepper and white wine dripping all over it, please."

"Mmm, real lady like." Li mumbled as he called the waiter to get their order. After ordering the two sat in silence.

"So…" Sakura mumbled slightly and he looked at her expectantly. "Why…" she bit her lip. "Why do you like me?"

"Well, for many reasons. One you are extremely attractive, two you have an extraordinary personality, although it is a bit weird at times. You have a great sense of humour and a very sharp tongue and you know how to put me in my place."

"The attractive part I'm not buying, the personality part I know and you like me because I put you in your place? Dude, that is just so weird."

"Why is it weird? I like it when a girl has enough guts to challenge me. It makes life a lot more interesting." He answered.

"And the fact that I am the only girl that challenges you to a great extent is of no relevance what so ever." She sighed at his grin. "The joys of life."

**AN-Tella: Ah! I love ostrich steak and fillet! Ostrich in anything is yummy! My mom is making ostrich as I type. I can't wait for lunch! You guys will love the next and sadly, last chapter. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: Hey! This is the second last chapter. I really hope you have enjoyed the story! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Lights**

**AN: We do not own Card Captor Sakura**

**Chapter 10: Moon, Rain, Questions and Confessions**

"Okay! So my dessert is all up! What is the surprise?"

"Geez you really do lack patience. Let me finish my dessert and pay the poor guy and then you can have the surprise, okay?"

"Your after dessert is not straight after dessert. Give me a bite." She smiled as he held up his fork with a piece of chocolate-coated chocolate pudding cake. Her hand rested slightly on his as he slipped the fork over her lips. Her eyes closed for a moment, as she tasted the sweet delight.

After enjoying the sight of Sakura, in a chocolate trance, Li called the waiter over and asked for the bill. Paying the waiter and giving him a generous tip, Li stood up and held a hand to Sakura.

"Your surprise is outside." He said as he started to lead her into the park.

"Outside?" She frowned at him as he held her hand. "What are you up to Xiao-lang Li?"

"You'll see." They walked through park until the came to a small pond, the moon glistening above the water. He turned Sakura so that she could face him. "Sakura Kinomoto… will you give me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "If you just asked me to marry you I would agree."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think I was that good." He answered without sarcasm or egotism.

"Oh yeah, all that and a bag of fish and chips."

"Well you still didn't answer me."

"And you call me dense. I practically spelled it out with the marriage bit. Yes Li, the answer is yes."

"Good, now I can do this." He gently pulled her closer and claimed her lips for a kiss he'll never forget. Even though he had kissed Sakura before, this most definitely felt like the first kiss.

Sakura stared at him stunned for a moment and slowly closed her eyes, allowing herself to give in to his warmth and gentleness. She smiled slightly and she could feel him smiling too as he kissed her a little longer. "Oh Toya is so going to kill you."

He laughed at the comment. "Well, If he killed me now, I would have died a very happy death, especially after that kiss, but just in case, I think I'll hire a couple of bodyguards to escort me to your house if Toya should happen to be there."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll find you." She grinned at him. "I'm kidding. I am ki…" She stopped mid sentence and stared up at the sky. Small droplets of water fell down on her face and she smiled as a sudden down pour caught them in the open. "You Xiao-lang Li, just struck gold!" She smiled and flung her arms around him before planting a warm kiss on his lips.

"I've struck more than gold, Sakura." Li said after she gave him the kiss. "So this is what it feels like to be kissed in the rain. I must say, I can get use to it."

She grabbed his jacket and pulled him down close to her. "So shut up and start getting used to it."

**----**

**3 Years Later**

A few years later, Li drove through the familiar street with the beautiful fairy lights hanging from the streetlights and curled between branches of the trees. He drove underneath the lights until he came to a very smart place that face the beautiful park, fairy lights danced with leaves as the wind swayed slightly. Soft music filled the air as Li and Sakura stepped out of the car.

"Wow, it's even more beautiful than the last time you took me here." Sakura whispered as she took hold of Li's outstretched hand.

"Mmmm… wait until you get your surprise. I guarantee it would be even more beautiful." Li answered and the two walked to the entrance.

"You and your surprises, Syaoran. I swear, that's all I get from you." Sakura teased.

"You have to admit, it keeps you on your toes." Li turned to the Maitre 'd before Sakura could reply.

"May I help you?" The Maitre 'd asked to the couple.

"I have made a reservation under Li."

"Oh, yes of course sir, please follow me," The Maitre 'd led them back outside into a small private booth facing the park. He pulled out the chair for Sakura and placed the menus in front of them and left.

"You even booked the same table. Well Syaoran, you really have outdone yourself this time." Sakura smiled softly.

"Ahh, you remembered. But wait until you see your surprise. And before you ask, it will come after dessert."

"Everything always come after dessert." Sakura complained silently with a cheeky smile on her lips.. Li just chuckled at her face and signalled the waiter.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." He nodded as the waiter poured French Champaign into their glasses.

"Well, it's a start." Sakura took a sip and held up her glass. "To what shall we drink, dear Syaoran?"

"To a beautiful night that I can share with a beautiful lady." He toasted.

"So what are you going to eat?" Sakura asked as she looked at the menu. She has learned quite a lot of things from Li over the past few years, and one of those things are not to worry about what their food is going to cost. It had taken her a great deal of unnoticed and sometimes noticed flinching to overcome her fear of prices, but she had managed it none the less.

"Mmmm…I think I'll take the oversized flightless bird to be my main meal, with pepper and white wine dripping all over it." He mocked, thinking of how cute Sakura sounded when she said that the first time they came here.

"Hardi-har-har, Li." Sakura bit back. "But not a bad choice. I think I'll take that too."

Li signalled the waiter again and after he took their order the two enjoyed a nice conversation.

----

"Okay! So my dessert is all up! What is the surprise?"

"Geez after all these years you still have a lack of patience. Let me finish my dessert and pay the poor guy and then you can have the surprise, okay?"

"Your after dessert is still not straight after dessert. Give me a bite." She smiled as he held up his fork with a piece of chocolate-coated chocolate pudding cake. Her hand rested slightly on his as he slipped the fork over her lips. Her eyes closed for a moment as she tasted the sweet delight.

Li enjoyed the sight of Sakura, in a chocolate trance. It was their first evening alone all over again and he was enjoying every moment of it. After all, how many people relive one of the most memorable nights of their lives. Li called the waiter over and asked for the bill. Paying the waiter and giving him a generous tip, Li stood up and held a hand to Sakura.

"Your surprise is outside." He said as he started to lead her into the park.

"Outside? Again?" She frowned at him as he held her hand. "What are you up to Xiao-lang Li?"

"You'll see." They walked through park until the came to a small pond, the moon glistening above the water. He turned Sakura, so that she could face him.

"If you are going to ask me to be your girlfriend, I already agreed to that." Sakura said with a straight face.

Li just chuckled and kneeled before her, with a small velvet box in his hand. He looked up into those beautiful gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Sakura, would you give me the honour of being my wife?" he proposed, opening the velvet box to reveal the most beautiful, priceless ring, the same one that Sakura had once 'drooled' over when they went to American Swiss to get his sister's ring.

Sakura gaped slightly at the ring she had wished to be her own with all her heart. She then looked at Syaoran and her eyes teared up with happiness. "Of course I will." She answered breathlessly as Syaoran slipped the ring onto her finger and stood up.

"I love you Sakura and I always will." He told her as he cupped her face in his hands.

"I know, you are quite transparent when you want to be."

"I'm only transparent when I am with you."

"Yeah, yeah." She grinned up at the man. "And visa versa."

"And visa versa" He copied her.

And as if Mother Nature remembered, she opened up her skies and let a gentle rain fall on the now happily engaged couple, as they share a passionate kiss.

**THE END**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL!**

**AN-Tella: THAT'S IT! A nice romantic ending, thanks to Kayapride. And she says she's not into this romantic stuff… Gu! I hope you guys enjoyed it. It was fun to write it, since I never knew what she was going to come up with. It was challenging to say the least. Anyways! Thanks for your support!**

**Tella**

**AN-Kayapride: And so ends our story! And well I must confess, since I got a boyfriend my romantic side actual came to life! I have never been a fan of Romance novels or romantic movies, but hey, some things change I guess! Thank you so much for all your reviews and we really appreciate it! **


End file.
